


First But Not Last

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Holiday Fics, First Kiss, Holiday Season, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: There is mistletoe, Draco wants a snog.





	

Long, pale fingers hold him tight, stopped at the doorway. Harry looks up and then down at the pale face, only  inches away from his own. He feels his face heat up a bit.

 

‘That’s mistletoe,” Harry declares rather pointlessly, as there is no denying what, exactly, is hanging above them.

 

‘That it is, rather observant, Potter. And I’m owed a kiss now, aren’t I?’

 

Harry feels utterly bewildered. ‘ _ You dragged me under it!’ _

 

‘For fucks sake, Potter!’ Draco-sodding-Malfoy exclaims, grabs at his robes tighter and yanks him in into a passionate kiss. 

 

It’s their first but not their last.  


End file.
